Black-Two
Character is currently holed up with Noble Five as they try to bring order to the station. age: 41, but like a good little sue looks way younger. origins: Halo, canon app link: '''here '''hmd: here '''played by: '''Odd '''contact: '''AIM is electricbeararms Setting LONG AGO IN A DISTANT LAND, well, in space. There were the Forerunners. The Forerunners were this ancient race of aliens considered to be ~enlightened and all powerful,~ who really bit it when the Flood came a knocking. The Flood is a parasitic species whose sole purpose is to consume sentient life and make very inconvenient and spammy enemy classes. The Forerunners, fed up with this shit, activated one of their most powerful MacGuffins, the Halo Arrays. The Halo Arrays are seven artificially created ring-shaped worlds mean to be a last resort that would destroy all sentient life within their range. So the Forerunners an hero’d themselves and pretty much all other life forms in the galaxy, with exceptions to a few, including humans, because we are awesome. And now, humans a few hundred years past modern history as we know it . When we finally got to get some seriously space traveling done, the Covenant shows up and they are assholes. Fanatic, religious assholes. The Covenant is an imperialistic cult of an empire, with like, at least over nine thousand alien species under their control. They see the humans as heretics and we all known what religious, racist fanatics like to do with “heretics.” AND SUDDENLY, WAR. On the human side of things, more specifically the year 2517, the military power house that is the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) decided their past endeavors just weren’t cutting it. So, in keeping true to the Super Soldier trope, made the tough call to enact the SPARTAN-II program. What is the SPARTAN-II program you ask? OH BOY, WHAT IS IT EVER! Basically the military, in a momentary breech of ethics, start picking up (read: kidnapping) children, usually aged six, off of colony worlds all across the cosmos and start training them to be THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WAAAS. This is where Black-Two comes in. Surviving to adulthood through all this, she was raised into the program as Fireteam Black’s intelligence specialist. When I say raised, I mean she literally grew up with Black Team since she was six and groomed to be their intelligence specialist. As one of a four man Fireteam, its Black Team’s job to be infiltrators and saboteurs. The job descriptions is basically, get into Covenant space under the guise of captives then wreck shit up from the inside. Black Team is very good at its job. Except this one time, through no fault of their own, one mission went seriously FUBAR and they found themselves stuck on an uncharted moon and got caught in the midst of some seriously freaky shit (read: a Forerunner instillation run by an AI with tentacles, played by Vic). CONSEQUENCES WOULD NEVER BE THE SAME. Personality If Team Black were Teen Girl Squad, Black-Two would be So-and-So. Without even the distinction of being ‘the girl’ on the team, she isn’t the fastest or the strongest, Two is really just Two and the team benefits for it. She does, however, have the unusual honor of being quite possibly, the nicest Spartan you are ever going to come across. She isn’t sunshine and rainbows, however, but in a grimdark world of galactic warfare, genocide and where the backgrounds of all the Spartans is nothing but torment since age six, her gallows humor is the lightest. Two is probably the emotional glue that keeps the team together, when the rest of her team were off being dramatic and hormonal, Two was the stable one, a neutral party in the in-fighting and turmoil. When a love triangle was going on between a young Black Team, Two was the one to keep a level head and jovial nature intact as she shouldered the burden along with her brothers (and sister) in arms. When everything goes to hell for Black Team, it’s usually Two pulling their asses out of the fire, even if it means getting burned. That’s another thing, Two is the most fiercely loyal one in a team of people who already consider each other their only family. Raised together since they were little, Black Team is the only family Two has ever known and she will fight tooth and nail to keep them safe. Take for example the events of Blunt Instruments, when Three was severely injured during the mission and it looked like he would have to be left behind, Two went against orders (One’s orders, no less) without any hesitation, fighting (literally) a wall of Drones to get to him. Black Team is Two’s world, you don’t fuck with it. One of her most defining character traits has to be her infinite curiosity. As the intelligence specialist, it’s pretty much Two’s job to know everything, whether it’s exploring her surroundings or interrogations. Two enjoys poking at the unanswered questions like examining Covenant culture, keeping a more open mind about these things than her peers, something seldom seen in Spartans. She’s probably the only Spartan in existence to employ the phrase, “Ask Questions First, Shoot Later.” Abilities & Weaknesses She's a Spartan. She'll do whatever the hell she wants. Character Relationships * Black-One; 'Sister,' fellow SPARTAN-II, and team leader. Two has a ridiculous crush on her. * Jorge; 'Brother,' fellow SPARTAN-II, and faghag. * Emile; SPARTAN-III, Noble Team. They've hit it off in a pretty coo' way. * Agent Texas; CAN I TAKE HER TO THE PROM See Also huuur